


The Brother

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary: Gaius tells Arthur about Paxson-Prompt:232. Calm before the storm





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Brother  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:**  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Arthur, Gaius  
**Summary:** Gaius tells Arthur about Paxson  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 1096  
**Prompt:** 232\. Calm before the storm  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #23

**The Brother**

Arthur was in the throne room talking to a group of knights when Merlin found him. When the knights moved off as Merlin approached, Arthur turned around to give Merlin a questioning look

“Sire, Gaius would like to speak to you in private.” Merlin said quietly. “He wants to speak to you about something that happened on our trip.”

“Tell him I will speak to him in my chambers. Will you be staying for that?” Arthur asked.

“I think it might be best if I didn’t.” Merlin looked around then whispered. “It’s rather sensitive.”

“Then I insist you be there.” Arthur grabbed him by the shoulder. “I don’t want my court physician embarrassed by anything he has to say to me. Go, bring him to my chambers. I will meet you there.”

Merlin nodded and headed off to the physician’s chambers.

Arthur was already seated at his desk when Merlin and Gaius arrived. “Merlin said you have something sensitive to tell me. What is it, Gaius?”

“While we were away, we had contact with a woman that your father was familiar with.” Gaius hesitated. “She was a friend to my betrothed. When the Great Purge came, she left as many others did with magick. My betrothed was one of those as well.”

“I never knew you were betrothed.” Arthur frowned. “I have always known you as a solitary man.”

“I was young once, Sire. Gaius sighed. “The reason I left to join Merlin was to see my betrothed once more before she died.”

Arthur looked at Merlin. “I was wondering why you had Lancelot fetch him so quickly. I thought for a minute you were over your head.”

“Merlin did what he could but she was gravely ill. I do not hold him responsible for her death.” Gaius took a letter from his pocket. “That isn’t what I wanted to speak to you about. I need you to read this letter. The woman in this letter, Merrilea was the one that we encountered when we were away.”

Arthur took the letter and read it then looked up and read it again. “This can’t be real. My father… he would never do such a thing.”

“I’m afraid it is true, Sire. I was the one who treated her injuries.” Gaius took a breath and braced himself for Arthur’s anger.

Arthur ran his hand through his hair. He threw the letter on his desk. “This is unbelievable. But there it is in my father’s own hand. It says that there was a child. Did it survive?”

“Yes, a boy he would be about ten years your senior.” Gaius confirmed.

“Who else knows of this man? My brother?” Arthur asked.

“Everyone that was traveling with us knows about him.” Merlin said it because Gaius looked like he didn’t want to.

“Morgana knows?” Arthur picked up the letter. “Why are you telling me this now? Does he mean to cause me harm?”

“I don’t know, Sire.” Gaius sighed. “Merrilea may be the bigger threat. She, like Morgause, may have a plan to take Camelot from you. Her son, Paxson is Uther’s eldest child and the letter acknowledges his tie to the throne.”

“He may be my father’s son but I am Uther’s only legitimate heir.” Arthur threw the letter back down on the desk. “Even Morgana understands that.” 

“Arthur, there is a chance that Paxson doesn’t even know who his father is.” Merlin said. “In any case, Merrliea is the  one not to be trusted. I think she is the threat here not your brother.”

“Is there anyone else here in Camelot that knows of my brother?” Arthur asked,

“Sir Geoffrey knows. He was the one Uther entrusted with the letter.” Gaius picked up the letter and put it in his pocket. “Sir Geoffrey says that your father has been keeping an eye on Paxson over the years.”

“Where are they now?” Arthur asked. “Are they near Camelot?”

“They were in Miridor. Paxson is a fisherman but I believe Merrilea will force him to leave there now that his true identity is known.” Gaius glanced at Merlin. “She is afraid that Merlin might use his magick to kill them. On your say of course.”

“Merlin isn’t that powerful.” Arthur looked at them both and when neither of them made eye contact he realized that he was wrong. “Merlin, would you be able to harm them at this distance with your magick.”

“Yes.” Merlin took a breath. “Merrilea knows I am a dragon lord. I believe she thinks that I would command the great dragon to kill them.”

“Dragon. Lord.” Arthur nodded and bit his bottom lip. “All this time, I thought you were nothing but a bumbling fool. You could have killed me at any time.”

Merlin nodded. “There were a few times I wanted to because you are such a prat.”

Arthur froze in surprise.

“But I didn’t because you were the prince and now you are the king and it’s my job to protect you.” Merlin rambled. “Or so the dragon tells me.”

Arthur just blinked.

Gaius ducked his head to keep Arthur from seeing the smile on his face. He coughed to cover the laugh that escaped him.

“Lucky me.” Arthur glared at Merlin.

Gaius spoke up to break the tension. “Sire, there is a possibility that Merrilea will bring her son here when the ban on magick is lifted. She says he knows nothing of magick but I am not entirely sure.”

“Merlin can just have the dragon eat him if he does.” Arthur glared at Merlin. He ran his hand through his hair again and sighed. “Let them come. He has no claim here. If he thinks he can have my throne he is mistaken. Now leave me. I have work to do.”

Merlin and Gaius bowed and left Arthur to his paperwork. When they returned to their chambers, they sat down at the table.

“He took that well, don’t you think?” Merlin played with a spoon that had been left there from breakfast.

Gaius just hummed. 

“Maybe, I shouldn’t have told him I wanted to kill him.” Merlin looked over at Gaius. “I wouldn’t do it. I was just thinking about it. He can be a total pain in the arse sometimes.”

Gaius started laughing. “The look on his face when you said that was astounding.”

“I heard you laugh.” Merlin grinned.

“I couldn’t help it.” Gaius sighed. “Do you think she will come?”

“Yes and she will bring Arthur’s brother with her.” Merlin put the spoon down. “It’s just a matter of time.”


End file.
